Fruit and vegetable juicers are well known. Appliances of this kind are sometimes prone to leakage of the extracted juice from within the confines of the juicer's casing. Juicers are also known to vibrate and therefore move on the bench top on which they are placed. In existing juicers, the lid and feed tube are generally integrally molded from a polymer material. The polymer having the advantage that it can be moulded in a transparent material to view the flow of pulp to ensure there are no blockages. Where the feed tube includes an internal knife, this is also a part of the unitary molding. Steel is stronger than the moulded polymers used for this purpose but forming the complex shapes required to fabricate the lid, feed tube and knife have not previously been solved.